


safe and sound.

by nightksy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, cute soojin, part-timer wonwoo, single parent, soonwoo, soonyoung - Freeform, uncle wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightksy/pseuds/nightksy
Summary: in which soonyoung's daughter, soojin, left home and went to a convenience store where she met a part-timer named wonwoo whose shift was already done.





	safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!! another work from my rotting notes written by my 2017 self again lmao this was actually inspired by the return of superman episode where seungjae ran away from jiyong to go to a convenience store. he's super adorbs, i swear!!  
> my apologies if there grammatical and other types of errors.  
> enjoy reading :)

Two lovely souls are up on a baby pink mattress on top of a soft furry purple carpet inside a small yet messy and lively living room. Walls painted with a plain white color were splashed with bright colored toys and bright hearty laughs echoing through the room.

A small girl in her overalls and cute pigtails walked up to her small trampoline and jumped continuously.

"Bang!" Soojin who's all smiles playfully turned her toddler fingers to a gun and pointed it at his father, still on the trampoline. Soonyoung pretended to be shot by Soojin's love gun by clutching his left chest, forcefully closing his eyes, and whimpering in pain, as he dramatically laid down the mattress, which satisfied Soojin and earned him a sweet laughter. 

Soonyoung rolled on the mattress, laughing, his gaze softly landing on his adorable child in front of him. He swiftly rose to his feet and hoisted Soojin in his arms, and started swinging her in the air. She squealed delightedly in excitement as she liked being _wonder woman_ so much.

As soon as Soonyoung got tired of playing with her daughter, his back found the comfortable mattress as he panted in exhaustion. Soojin, on the other hand, giggles at the sight of his worn out father.

Tiny footsteps walked up to Soonyoung. "Dad!" Soojin's hands grabbed the hem of Soonyoung's shirt, asking him to stop lying on the floor. The kid wants to play some more before going to bed. Soojin's soft palm gently touched his father's forehead. "Are you sick?" She asked in a worried tone.

Soonyoung's pink lips turned pale after playing with her daughter for a while. His vision spun and at the same time got blurry. The back of his hand supported his head as he scrunched his nose in pain. "Soojin, angel, I'll just go to the bathroom. Daddy has an upset stomach," He smiled at Soojin, denying the pain. He smacked her with a wet kiss on her cheeks as he went straight to their bathroom.

Soojin's face lit up which gave Soonyoung strength. "Okay, Dad!" She smiled, popping the dimple in her right cheek. Her small twinkling eyes resembled his father's so much.

While Soonyoung's at the bathroom, hiding hisnweakness from his daughter, Soojin quietly waits for his father, eyes focused on their TV. There was a scene where a grandmother is in bed, sick and asleep. Her grandson, the male protagonist brought her a medicine and food and started taking care of his grandmother.

"Dad is also sick," Soojin talked to herself. Her mind and heart debated if she's going to buy her Dad a medicine or not. "But Dad takes care of me, too, when I'm sick." 

She grabbed her Dad's favorite bag and quickly put her shoes on, and left their house with no sound. 

Dragging his Dad's bag, Soojin walks to the side of the busy streets of their neighborhood. Her Dad has taught her that you should always stand at the side so you won't get hit by passing cars. 

Streetlights placed at the side of the roads and the gushing moonlight served as Soojin's hope and guide in the dark. Her eyes quietly roamed around the different buildings and stores ahead of her, trying to find where she can buy medicine for her Dad's upset stomach.

Not a single person noticed a tiny lovely toddler walking on the street alone, with only a bag as her companion. Few steps away from where she stood, she saw a group of girls coming out of an alley from her right while eating vanilla ice creams. She hesitated at first if she was gonna turn right to get the ice cream or just get her Dad a medicine. In the end, she didn't pick the latter.

When she has entered the alley, she saw grownups eating ramen right outside of a convenience store. She heard her stomach growl in hunger. It's already 9 P.M. and exactly just an hour after she has eaten her dinner. 

She ran her way towards the convenience store. Mustering all her energy, she pushed the heavy door and heaven has welcomed her sight. Her lips protruded looking at the countless chocolates, candy bars, and other snacks she likes. She scanned the whole store by going back and forth to every section. In the end, a pack of yogurt jelly and a sweet potato snack she and her father have always liked have won her heart. 

Calmly walking towards the cashier, Soojin wasn't aware of the problem she'll have. She carefully put the yogurt and snack on the counter. "3000 won," the cashier stated the price without pouring a look with what's in front of him. He looked down and was surprised to see a kid in front of him. "Little girl, are you with someone?" The cashier asked with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"Daddy! But he's in the house," Soojin answered nonchalantly.

"Do you have money, then?" To which, Soojin shook her head. "Then you can't buy this… I'm sorry."

Soojin's face creased and her small lips pouted, trying to suppress the urge to cry, which soon exploded after looking once again at the cashier. She wailed in tears as she scratched her eyes using her fingers. "Daddy!!" She cried out.

On the other hand, Soonyoung already felt better and went out of the bathroom after showering. He went straight to their receiving area while drying his drenched hair with his towel. "Soojin-ah!" He called.

There was no one in the living room so he checked their bedroom. To his dismay, Soojin wasn't there. He jogged his way to their door to look for Soojin's shoes. It was not there. 

He grabbed his jacket in haste and stormed out of their house. 

"Have you seen a little girl?" He asked a couple passing by, with hopes of finding Soojin. "She's about this tall," He leveled his hands below his knees, trying to tell Soojin's height. "She wears overalls and in her pigtails." 

The couple shook their heads. "No, I'm sorry," and they walked passed by him.

"She can't go far, Soonyoung. She's probably just somewhere near," he calmed himself as he washed his face using his hands out of frustration.

"Soojin!" He shouted, scanning through every side of the road.

Back to where Soojin is, Jihoon, the cashier, was flustered. He didn't expect this to happen.

"What's happening in here?" A deep voice asked. A tall man with his beanie on and thin spectacles perched on the tip of his nose has entered the scene. He walked towards the kid, face still looking as intimidating and emotionless as it can be.

Soojin halted her crying after the man with towering height was standing in front of her. The man knelt down to match with her height, and gently landed his palms on the crown of her head and caressed it. "Why are you crying, princess?" He asked in a calm voice.

The man's comforting voice was Soojin's cue to cry again. 

"Jihoon, I'll pay for what she got." 

"But Wonwoo, aren't you short of money? You haven't paid your rent yet." Jihoon reminded him, his brows furrowed.

"Not like losing two thousand won will make a huge difference. I'll still be short of money," Wonwoo snorted. Those words tasted bitter, just like his life.

Wonwoo's attention went back to the little girl. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"But Daddy said I shouldn't go with strangers," Soojin answered in between her sobs. 

Wonwoo turned his back for a moment and reached out for the paper bag with Soojin's snacks inside. "I'm Jeon Wonwoo. How about you? What's your name?"

"K-kwon Soojin."

"Have you had your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Then, here's your gift," Wonwoo handed Soojin the paper bag, which Soojin gladly accepted. "Are we still strangers?" Wonwoo asked, pushing back his thin specs that were about fall off from his nose.

Soojin was quiet for a second and immediately shook her head. Wonwoo smiled fondly at Soojin. It isn't evident on his face but he really likes kids; he used to babysit three before but the family moved somewhere in France which saddened him.

Wonwoo offered his right hand to Soojin, "I'll take you at your home. For sure your Mom and Dad's waiting for you." He told the kid as it gripped his pinky and ring fingers. Soojin's hands were too tiny to fully hold Wonwoo's hands.

"I don't have a Mom, but I have Dad," Soojin said.

Wonwoo decided not to ask further regarding what Soojin has said. Instead, he asked, "Shall I carry your bag, angel?"

"My Dad calls me angel, too."

"Is that so?" He mumbled under his breath as he reached out for Soojin's tote bag.

Wonwoo bade his goodbye to Jihoon and left the store to send Soojin home. "Do you know where you live?"

"Yes, Uncle! It has a big blue bird post there," Soojin enthusiastically answered, motioning her hands at the side; her way of telling that her house is beside the post. 

It was amusing for Wonwoo to see Soojin smile while her eyes were puffy and her nose has a hint of red after crying a while ago. 

"Uncle?" Wonwoo chuckled as he hoisted Soojin and coiled his arms on her waist, so Soojin won't fall. "Did you call me Uncle?" He smiled warmly at Soojin.

"I did! You're nice!" Soojin giggled at the sight of Wonwoo smiling. 

Wonwoo was busy asking Soojin lota of questions, and answering the questions Soojin throws that is about him, while Soojin has found entertainment in squeezing and pressing Wonwoo's cheeks. It's something she loves to do to his Father. 

The red cuffless beanie owned by Wonwoo almost flew off from his head when the blustery wind blew for a short period of time. Tonight is exceptionally cold from the other nights this November. It could bear the sign of rain along with the absence of stars tonight's sky that no one seemed to notice;

Until it all poured.

Wonwoo raised his hand just right above Soojin's head to prevent raindrops from drenching the little girl's head. His eyes are set on his way, trying to find a possible shade for them. But he lost his focus when Soojin pointed at the bag he was holding. There was an umbrella inside which he quickly grabbed and opened.

He smiled in relief, as he walked slower and calmer.

Unlike Soonyoung whose heart is anxious and is almost in tears finding her daughter. He's been searching the neighborhood for about twenty minutes now. He's also asked help from his brother, who's currently on the farther side, in case Soojin went far.

Soonyoung placed his hands near his mouth and started calling his daughter's name. He's seen people turning on their lights and giving him annoyed looks but he could care less.

The raindrops didn't bother Soonyojng at all.

He looked up to the sky and Soonyoung saw himself above. The gleaming silver halo was looking at the whole city alone up there in the void sky, without the stars to accompany him; and for Soonyoung, without Soojin beside him. 

_Oh God, please, let her be safe. I'm begging._ he thought. 

He glanced at the sky again, and this time he saw a blurry version of it. With a heavy heart, he turned his heel in the opposite direction. 

And there he saw his only lucky star of his life.

Gently grabbing Soojin from the stranger, Soonyoung's heart rejoiced and is now relieved. "Where were you?" He cupped Soojin cold cheeks. "Jesus, angel, you're so cold. Are you all right?" Soonyoung asked as he enveloped Soojin in a tight hug. 

He broke his hug and planted a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. 

"Why did you leave? I was sick worried about you, sweetheart." Soonyoung asked in a gentle tone.

Soojin looked down. She feels bad. "You're sick, Dad, so I wanted to buy you medicine but I can't find the medicine store," She explained, her lips on a cute pout.

Soonyoung was moved by Soojin's words and affectionate action. She only wanted to do something good for his Father. 

"Instead, she went to a convenience store where I work, which explains why I happen to be here in front of you, Sir," Wonwoo butted in, holding the umbrella.

"Thank you so much for sending her home safe and sound," Soonyoung bowed his head.

"Dad, you know, he's a kind Uncle!" It was Soojin.

"Is that so?" He glanced at Soojin, then at Wonwoo. "Well, I guess, Soojin really likes you."

"I do, as well. Your daughter, Soojin, is really beautiful and adorable that I wondered who did she inherit it from. And now the answer's right in front of me," Wonwoo stated while intently staring at Soonyoung's eyes. 

Soonyoung didn't know if it was a compliment or a joke, so he decided to laugh it off as he didn't know how to respond.

"Dad he likes to take care of flowers, too!" Soojin whispered in Soonyoung's ears, quiet enough to let Wonwoo hear it. Little did Wonwoo know, it was included in the things Soonyoung wants his future partner to do, but as of now, it's at the bottom of his priority list.

"You're drenched, maybe it's the best for the both of you to go home now," Wonwoo said, but he didn't want to leave the little family yet.

Soojin nodded to his suggestion.

"I see. Thank you again for taking care of Soojin, and I apologize for the inconvenience we've brought to you. I really don't know how to return your kindness, Mr.--?" He paused for a while, "And oh, I'm Kwon Soonyoung, by the way."

"Jeon, I'm Jeon Wonwoo," Wonwoo offered his free hand to Soonyoung for a handshake, which he accepted. "And a dinner date with you two will do. I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow!" And Wonwoo handed back the umbrella to Soonyoung and ran away with a smile on his face, leaving Soonyoung puzzled. 

"A-are you serious?!" Soonyoung shouted at the running Wonwoo.

"I AM!!"

"Dad, looks like he'll take care of our flowers, and soon, of us, too." Soojin teased his Father as they walked their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for spending ur time to read my work. im very grateful that you did. hope it somehow made you happy hehe ♡ any forms of feedback (except bashing n destructive criticism) r highly appreciated. 
> 
> -n.


End file.
